1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to porous metal articles and methods for manufacturing the porous metal articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Noble metals, such as ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, osmium, iridium, platinum, and gold, are resistant to corrosion and oxidation in moist air. Therefore these materials can be used as accelerators for purifying exhaust gas. The accelerating function of the noble metals is very related to their surfaces. A typical way to improve the accelerating function of the noble metals, is introducing porous holes in their surfaces. However, porous holes in noble metals surfaces may still result.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.